


a little sweetness in my life

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrom/Grima in Askr [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Quintuple Drabble, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Chrom and Grima play what Kiran would call "the pocky game."
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima
Series: Chrom/Grima in Askr [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	a little sweetness in my life

**Author's Note:**

> It's Pocky Day so I thought about Chrom and Grima playing the pocky game and then I realized I absolutely could write that.
> 
> Title is from [Sugar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKylgPPzJHk) by Maroon 5, which at first I only picked because it used the word sugar, but... it's actually kind of genuinely fitting...

“Grima, what would you say to a bit of a… challenge?” Chrom asks.

Grima narrows his eyes. He’s not one to turn down an opportunity to spar with his lover, but Chrom is not holding a sword, but rather a brightly colored box…

It appears to be some sort of candy. He tries not to look at the picture for too long.

“What do you have in mind?” he asks, swallowing back saliva.

“Kiran tells me that in their world, people play a game with similar stuff,” Chrom explains. “Two people eat from opposite ends until they meet in the middle. The first to pull away loses.”

In other words, it’s an excuse to kiss. 

Grima doesn’t need an excuse. Chrom would let him kiss him any time. But…

His stomach churns with anticipation.

“You call that a challenge?” Grima forces himself to scoff. “I have more stamina than you. You’ll be gasping for air before I’m through.”

“You underestimate my willpower,” Chrom says. “Prove your claim, if you’re so confident.”

He places a chocolate-covered stick into his mouth. It waggles tauntingly as he smiles.

“Fine,” Grima mutters.

Surging forward, he clamps down on the other end of the sweet. The sweet flavor washes over his tongue at once, and he closes his eyes to savor it. Chrom crunches closer, but Grima isn’t about to give him the advantage. He takes the last bite just as Chrom’s lips come to meet his.

Only then does Chrom hug Grima tightly, and only then does Grima realize the trick. Chrom’s kiss is gentle and sweet. His embrace is warm. Grima has no guard against the tenderness of such affection.

But if he moves, if he even makes a sound, he will lose their little game.

He can practically feel the smile on Chrom’s face as he brings one hand to caress Grima’s cheek. Grima stands frozen, his only possible means of defense, but if Chrom were capable of saying anything himself, one word would surely melt Grima along with his heart.

The kiss goes on. Grima refuses to lose. But really, is it fair to say that _Chrom_ is losing in this situation, either? Grima is supposed to be the crafty one, but somehow Chrom is the one getting what he wants here, no matter what Grima does.

Then, at last, relief comes. Chrom pulls away, his laughter rich and deep.

“Okay,” he says. “You win.”

Grima opens his eyes to the deep blue of Chrom’s. They shine like he’s the victorious one because, again, he _is._

“You didn’t try hard enough,” Grima accuses. “We’ll do another round. Show me your best. Perhaps you’ll be able to stand a chance this time.”

After all, Grima is weakening by the second even now.

“Alright, if you insist.” Chrom picks out another stick. “You know I do want a fair fight.”

Ah, but nothing’s fair in love, and Grima knows that no matter how many rounds they play, Chrom will beat him every time.


End file.
